


Countryside love story

by Fiamma_Drakon



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, F/M, Het, Lemon, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:59:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2146509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiamma_Drakon/pseuds/Fiamma_Drakon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Forse abbiamo sbagliato a portare con noi Elliot...» esclamò il maggiore dopo diversi minuti di silenzio, posando la forchetta sul bordo del suo piatto per versarsi un po' di vino nel bicchiere.<br/>Continuava a pensare alla sua reazione di poco prima in aggiunta al malumore evidente che aveva mantenuto pressoché costante durante l'intero viaggio.<br/>Vincent si prese qualche istante per deglutire il boccone di tenera carne che stava masticando prima di rispondere: «No, Gil. Non poteva rimanere a casa con la nostra nobile madre e lo sai...».</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lontani dalla città

**Author's Note:**

> **Wordcount:** 4293 ([FiumiDiParole](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))

«Il cielo si sta rannuvolando. Quanto manca ancora?».   
Vincent Nightray, uno dei più giovani figli del duca Nightray, si rivolse ai suoi due fratelli coi quali stava viaggiando in una carrozza che recava inciso sullo sportello lo stemma della casata.   
Suo fratello maggiore Gilbert sollevò lo sguardo verso il soffitto della carrozza in atto riflessivo, cercando poi di identificare il punto in cui si trovavano guardando il paesaggio all'esterno.   
«Circa mezz'ora, ma di certo inizierà a piovere prima» s'intromise Elliot, il più giovane del terzetto, senza neanche distogliere lo sguardo dal grosso libro che stava leggendo.   
Nonostante il viaggio da Londra alla loro nuova casa non fosse molto lungo, lui si annoiava terribilmente a parlare coi suoi fratelli; pertanto si era premunito tirando fuori dai suoi bagagli uno degli ultimi libri che aveva comperato nella sua libreria preferita a Londra.   
«No, penso che il tempo reggerà ancora per un po'. Ce la faremo ad arrivare a casa» disse Gilbert.   
Elliot storse le labbra in una smorfia di disappunto quando suo fratello pronunciò la parola "casa". Il gesto non sfuggì a Vincent, che si portò una mano a coprire la bocca mentre si lasciava sfuggire una risatina.   
«Ancora non ti sei abituato all'idea, eh?» chiese, calando a mezz'asta le palpebre in un'espressione divertita mentre portava gli occhi eterocromi sul più giovane. Sembrava voler sondare i più remoti recessi del suo animo con quegli occhi ed il solo sentirsi oggetto di quell'inquietante sguardo fece rabbrividire Elliot.   
Quest'ultimo chiuse con un gesto secco il suo libro e lo sbatté sul sedile libero di fianco a sé, portando gli occhi azzurri sui due fratelli seduti dinanzi a lui.   
«Ovviamente non mi sono ancora abituato all'idea!» confermò in tono irritato, incrociando le braccia sul petto con aria alterata «Perché sono dovuto venire anche io?! Potevo rimanere a Londra con Ernest, Claude, Vanessa...».   
«... e la mamma» lo interruppe Vincent «Nostra madre malata che necessita di costanti cure mediche e assistenza...» puntualizzò.   
Il ragazzo assunse la tipica espressione che ormai Gilbert conosceva come quella di quando realizzava di essere nel torto.   
«Nostro padre ci ha lasciato questa villa in eredità e se non ne prendiamo possesso dovremo venderla per pagare le cure per nostra madre» gli spiegò di nuovo.   
Elliot aveva ormai perso il conto di quante volte gli fosse stata ripetuta da tutti quella solfa: da quando il loro nobile padre era venuto a mancare quasi un mese prima tutti si erano preoccupati di riesumare il suo testamento e di prendere possesso dei suoi averi.   
Era certo che almeno Gilbert e Vincent non fossero interessati al denaro; tuttavia la loro situazione economica aveva visto tempi migliori, per cui poter utilizzare il denaro che il duca Nightray aveva risparmiato era una priorità assoluta.   
Le condizioni di salute della madre erano critiche, tanto da costringerla perennemente a letto, assistita assiduamente dai figli. Una schiera di costosissimi medici si occupavano di lei e tutti i loro averi erano stati spesi per assicurarle le medicine necessarie e le visite mediche a domicilio.   
I figli maggiori, abituati alla oziosa vita dei nobili, non avevano nessuna capacità di sostentarsi autonomamente; i tre figli più giovani, invece, erano stati istruiti in maniera molto differente.   
Gilbert era stato iscritto all'albo dei medici poco piú di un anno addietro, non appena conclusi gli studi presso una prestigiosa scuola privata; Vincent, invece, aveva fatto della sua eccezionale capacità di maneggiare forbici, ago e filo motivo di vanto per il casato Nightray, tant'era che aveva aperto una sartoria a Londra che aveva subito riscosso un grande successo e si era ben presto tramutata in una vera e propria impresa.   
Adesso in tutta Londra c'erano una decina di negozi che rispondevano alle direttive di Vincent ed altre succursali minori erano state aperte nelle cittadine del circondario londinese.   
Una di queste era quella verso cui la loro carrozza era diretta e che sarebbe divenuta la loro nuova casa, poiché nei pressi di essa il duca Nightray possedeva una piccola villa destinata alle vacanze ma che poi di fatto non era mai stata utilizzata.   
Era stata Vanessa a consigliare loro - anzi, ad  _ordinare loro_  - di andare a risiedere là.   
«Siete autosufficienti, non rimanete qui e non preoccupatevi per nostra madre. Ce la caveremo con il denaro che nostro padre le ha lasciato» aveva detto a Gilbert e Vincent «E portate via anche Elliot. Non sarà contento, però è senz'altro meglio così per lui» aveva aggiunto.   
In effetti non aveva ancora finito gli studi, però aveva senz'altro un promettente futuro come insegnante di scherma o di musica. Sua sorella non voleva che sprecasse le sue potenzialità accudendo la madre, così come non voleva che facessero altrettanto gli altri due fratelli minori.   
«Vedrai che starai bene anche nella nuova città» gli disse Vincent, sistemandosi più comodamente contro lo schienale «Ci sono stato già qualche volta per affari, è veramente un posto tranquillo. È adorabile».   
Il sorriso che il biondo gli rivolse non lo convinse neanche un po' a cambiare idea riguardo la loro destinazione ed la pioggia che cominciò a battere sul tettuccio della carrozza non contribuì a migliorare il suo umore.   
«Ci mancava solo la pioggia!» sbottò irritato, recuperando il suo libro ed immergendosi nuovamente nella lettura.   
I suoi due fratelli si scambiarono un'occhiata.   
«Sarà una pioggia passeggera, vedrai...» esclamò Gilbert.   
Purtroppo però le previsioni del giovane nobile non si rivelarono esatte: la pioggia continuò ad aumentare man mano che si avvicinavano alla città fino a divenire un vero e proprio acquazzone.   
La strada principale che si snodava tra le case era tanto bagnata che le ruote della carrozza ci scivolavano sopra. I cavalli erano sfiniti e mordevano il freno impazienti, nitrendo infreddoliti. Non erano in condizioni di resistere fino alla tenuta dei Nightray, così come non avrebbe potuto resistere il cocchiere.   
Fu così che i tre fratelli furono costretti a fare una sosta obbligata presso una locanda che Vincent aveva già avuto modo di visitare.   
Scesero dalla carrozza e tirarono giù i loro bagagli - che non erano poi molti in verità - quindi Gilbert diede qualche soldo al cocchiere affinché potesse pagarsi il pernottamento in un'altra locanda attrezzata con una stalla e dando disposizioni affinché tornasse a riprenderli il giorno successivo dopo il pranzo.   
L'uomo se ne andò lesto, ansioso di mettersi al riparo dalle intemperie, quindi i tre Nightray - Vincent in testa - varcarono la soglia della locanda.   
All'interno c'era veramente moltissima gente, tutti fuggiti in fretta e furia dalla pioggia.   
Quando varcarono la soglia molti sguardi si posarono su di loro, ispezionandoli da capo a piedi: non erano molti i viaggiatori che arrivavano lì vestiti in maniera tanto elegante.   
Elliot si sentiva eccessivamente a disagio ed avrebbe voluto inveire contro quegli impiccioni che lo fissavano per poi confabulare tra di loro; tuttavia non aveva intenzione di dare ancora di più nell'occhio. La sua intenzione piuttosto era quella di sparire - o, molto meglio, potersi ritirare in una camera dove poter togliere gli abiti fradici e potersene stare in santa pace.   
I suoi fratelli non sembravano farsi così tanti problemi come lui: avanzavano dritti e senza esitazioni verso il bancone situato al capo opposto della sala, attorno al quale si trovavano diversi gruppetti di persone molto probabilmente intenti a bere.   
«Oh-oh, ma guarda chi si rivede dopo tanto tempo... è proprio il nobile Vincent quello che vedo?».   
Una affettata voce maschile accompagnò il raggiungimento del bancone da parte dei tre Nightray.   
Vincent, nel riconoscere la voce, si produsse in uno dei suoi più falsi sorrisi mentre si rivolgeva all'uomo dai capelli bianchi che si trovava poco distante dall'altra parte del bancone: «Signor Break, è un piacere rivederla. Alla signorina Sharon sono arrivati gli abiti che mi aveva richiesto?».   
Elliot e Gilbert, in piedi alle spalle del biondo, poterono chiaramente vedere un nervo contrarsi nella guancia dell'albino.   
«Naturalmente, nobile Vincent» rispose con chiaro sforzo, come se gli costasse molto in autocontrollo il non mettersi ad insultare il suo interlocutore.   
L'uomo che rispondeva al nome di Break aveva i capelli di un bianco così candido da essere innaturale persino in persone avanti negli anni e gli occhi di un inquietante rosso incandescente. Era abbigliato in maniera formale ma non troppo. Indossava una camicia bianca con le maniche leggermente allargate fermate sugli esili polsi da stretti polsini rigidi. La camicia aveva i primi due bottoni slacciati a rivelare la giugulare ed il lieve incavo tra le clavicole. Il colletto alto gli raggiungeva la mandibola, eppure non sembrava dargli alcun fastidio nel movimento.   
Ciò che indossava sulla metà inferiore del corpo era nascosto alla vista dal bancone, ma a nessuno dei presenti importava.   
«Oh, ma stavolta non siete in compagnia di affascinanti fanciulle, vedo...» continuò Break, facendo caso solo allora ai due giovanotti alle spalle del suo conoscente.   
«Xerxes Break, signori» si presentò sorridendo in modo sinistro, preoccupandosi di prostrarsi in un inchino fin troppo profondo, agitando in aria il panno con cui stava asciugando un bicchiere a mo' di fazzolettino.   
«Sono i miei fratelli» presentò rapidamente Vincent «E vorremmo mangiare e dormire qui per stanotte» decretò.   
Xerxes rialzò la testa e si sporse appoggiandosi coi gomiti sul bancone  sorridendo di nuovo, stavolta in una maniera che denotava profonda ed inequivocabile delizia: «E così la pioggia cattiva fa paura anche ai nobili...».   
Elliot non era dell'umore migliore per certe spiritosaggini. Il viaggio era stato già di per sé abbastanza snervante senza che ci si mettessero anche tipi strani.   
Il ragazzo si fece avanti con l'intento di zittire quell'albino con le cattive ma qualcuno lo prevenne: con un tempismo quasi innaturale un altro uomo apparve si fianco a Break e gli frustò il fondoschiena - sporgente dalla sua posizione - utilizzando un altro cencio.   
La vittima si raddrizzò emettendo un gemito di finto dolore e portandosi su una natica la mano, esagerando di proposito la propria reazione.   
«Non sei pagato per stare a bighellonare infastidendo i clienti!» sbottò lo sconosciuto.   
Al contrario di Xerxes aveva un colore di capelli normale - erano castani e tagliati molto corti - ed anche gli occhi erano normali al di là di un paio di occhiali da vista dalle lenti ovali.   
Per la metà superiore del corpo indossava una camicia color cenere chiusa fino sotto il colletto, dove faceva bella mostra una cravatta bianca immacolata che scendeva fino a sparire in un gilet dello stesso colore.   
Coloro che lavoravano in quella locanda non se la passavano poi tanto male, a giudicare dai vestiti che indossavano. Il contrasto era evidente con gli altri avventori, che invece erano abbigliati in maniera molto più povera.   
«Reim che cattivo che sei! Non sculacciarmi, stavo intrattenendo gli ospiti!» si lamentò in tono di infantile capriccio.   
La sua affermazione fece imporporare le guance di Reim, che si affrettò a dirottare la propria attenzione sugli illustri ospiti.   
«Scusate per l'attesa, cosa desiderate?» chiese garbatamente.   
«Vorremmo rimanere qui per la notte e...» iniziò Gilbert, che sembrava aver preso in simpatia Reim «Vorremmo anche mangiare» aggiunse Elliot in maniera molto più sgarbata, stufo di quel teatrino.   
Reim non fece minimamente caso alla sua irritazione. Annuì e diede loro le spalle mentre si accovacciava a cercare qualcosa in un basso scaffale. Quando ne riemerse stringeva in mano tre chiavi.   
«Queste camere sono libere e a vostra completa disposizione sin d'ora. Se lo desiderate vi farò recapitare nelle vostre stanze la cena» spiegò porgendo loro le chiavi.   
«Sì, sarebbe meglio così» rispose Vincent mentre distribuiva le chiavi.   
«Le scale per le camere sono di là» indicò un angolo alla sua sinistra «Xerxes, accompagna gli ospiti» ordinò al collega dandogli una gomitata nel fianco «Con permesso» si congedò, lasciandoli di nuovo da soli con Break.   
«Sono da solo qui, quindi non posso allont...» esordì l'albino ma venne interrotto da un'esclamazione femminile che si udì al di sopra del frastuono: «Signor Vincent!».   
Da una porta dietro il bancone era appena uscita una ragazza vestita chiaramente da uomo con i capelli lunghi raccolti in un'alta coda di cavallo.   
La ragazza sorrise calorosamente e si diresse verso i Nightray senza badare troppo alla presenza di Break.   
Elliot non aveva mai visto una donna vestirsi da uomo e considerava quell'abbigliamento oltraggioso per una fanciulla. La giovane che gli stava innanzi portava una camicia con le spalle scese e le maniche molto ampie attorno alle braccia e chiuse sui polsi da stretti polsini. Un paio di pantaloni blu che le arrivavano fino all'ombelico erano sorretti da un paio di fini bretelle nere.   
«Signorina Sharon, buonasera» salutò Vincent galante, accennando un inchino.   
«Signor Vincent, che piacere rivederla! Che cosa l'ha riportata qui? È in cerca di modelle per nuovi abiti?» domandò la ragazza. Era evidentemente eccitata all'idea di una simile occasione e molto probabilmente se il vero motivo del viaggio del biondo fin lì fosse stato quello lei si sarebbe proposta.   
Elliot non riusciva proprio a capire come Vincent riuscisse ad avere un così gran successo col gentil sesso. Possibile che risultasse antipatico solamente a lui?   
Gilbert notò una contrazione nel volto di Break che gli fece intuire quale potesse essere il motivo di tanto rancore verso suo fratello.   
«No, io e i miei fratelli ci trasferiremo nella dimora dei Nightray, qui vicino» spiegò il biondo in tono cortese, continuando a sorridere «Ancora vedo che non indossa gli abiti che le ho fatto recapitare... è un peccato» soggiunse, cambiando completamente discorso.   
Sharon assunse un'espressione compiaciuta.   
«Sono troppo belli per poterli indossare mentre sono nella locanda» spiegò, poi si rivolse a Break: «Accompagna gli ospiti alle loro camere fratellone, per favore. Rimango io qui».   
«Agli ordini, signorina» replicò Xerxes, avviandosi verso lo sportello che separava il retro del bancone dal resto della sala.   
«Prego, da questa parte. Lasciate pure i bagagli, tra poco vi verranno recapitati direttamente nelle vostre stanze» asserì l'albino esibendo un altro dei suoi sorrisi inquietanti e artificiosi, avviandosi in mezzo ai tavoli gremiti di cittadini.   
L'appellativo utilizzato da Sharon non era sfuggito a nessuno dei tre Nightray ma soltanto due di loro si stavano interrogando veramente sull'eventuale parentela tra una ragazza così gentile ed un uomo tanto... strano. Non si somigliavano affatto neanche fisicamente.   
Mentre seguivano Break attraverso la sala, Elliot lo esaminò con attenzione cercando di capire se il suo atteggiamento di poco prima era qualcosa di normale o era semplicemente dovuto alla palese antipatia nei confronti di suo fratello maggiore. Non aveva mai visto una persona che gli metteva i brividi come lui. Così facendo non riuscì ad evitare lo scontro con un ragazzino che stava attraversando in quel momento la sala trasportando un grosso bicchiere contenente una bibita alcolica.   
Nell'impatto Elliot riuscì a rimanere in piedi nonostante la momentanea perdita di equilibrio ma lo stesso non si poté dire per l'altro: essendo di corporatura un po' più magrolina del nobile, cadde a terra rovesciando la sua bevanda addosso ad Elliot.   
Quest'ultimo, provato dal viaggio, fradicio di pioggia e affamato, ritrovandosi anche con il cappotto di lana inzaccherato di chissà quale strana bevanda alcolica, perse completamente le staffe.   
«Ehi, tu!» sbraitò, chinandosi sul ragazzino che aveva investito, afferrandolo per il bavero della camicia e strattonandolo in piedi. Era incredibilmente leggero e si meravigliò della semplicità con cui riuscì nell'impresa.   
«Guarda dove cammini, tappo!» lo aggredì, spintonandolo via.   
Il biondo lo guardò con cipiglio rabbioso, sistemandosi la camicia e puntando un dito verso il suo contendente.   
«Tu piuttosto guarda dove cammini, invece di guardare Break!» esclamò il piccolo sconosciuto «E poi sei alto quasi quanto me!».   
Xerxes sorrise leziosamente portandosi l'indice sul labbro inferiore, assumendo un contegno di finto imbarazzo.   
«Oh, signorino... non pensavo di risultarle tanto interessante...» commentò calando a mezz'asta le palpebre in un'espressione un po' più sensuale.   
Elliot avvampò fino alla punta delle orecchie: essere scoperto in una maniera così sconveniente era vergognoso. Tutti i presenti lo stavano fissando come se avesse commesso chissà quale atto osceno in luogo pubblico, inclusi i suoi fratelli. Il chiacchiericcio era cessato di colpo e adesso tutti quanti aspettavano di assistere allo svolgersi degli eventi in religioso silenzio.   
Il nobile avrebbe desiderato ardentemente poter diventare invisibile in quel momento; tuttavia, invece di filarsela, decise di sfogare tutta la frustrazione e la vergogna che gli si erano istantaneamente accumulate dentro sull'unico colpevole di quella situazione: il piccolo sconosciuto biondo.   
«Tu...!» ringhiò, afferrandolo di nuovo per il colletto della camicia e tirandolo verso di sé con rabbia mentre sollevava un pugno guantato.   
«Basta, Elliot» lo riprese Gilbert, arrivandogli alle spalle e bloccandogli il polso sollevato prima che facesse qualcosa di stupido. Oltre a ricoprirsi di ridicolo avrebbe anche gettato in cattiva luce il nome della loro famiglia nella città ed era l'ultimo dei suoi desideri. Del resto, lì avrebbero dovuto viverci d'ora in avanti.   
«Smettila di fare il prepotente e chiedi scusa» continuò in tono serio. Se non ci pensava lui a riprenderlo in momenti come quello il buon nome della loro famiglia sarebbe già stato disonorato tempo addietro. Vincent non sembrava interessato ad agire per proteggere la famiglia e gli altri fratelli più grandi chissà perché erano sempre nel posto giusto al momento giusto - ossia lontano da Elliot quando perdeva le staffe - cosicché era sempre toccato a Gilbert l'onere di rimproverarlo.   
Il fratello minore emise un verso stizzito e cercò di liberarsi dalla morsa del più grande, senza successo; così non ebbe altra scelta che obbedire suo malgrado.   
Gli occorse tutta la sua forza di volontà per riuscire a contenere tutta una serie di coloriti insulti che aveva avuto modo di apprendere durante le sue molteplici passeggiate per Londra in cerca di nuove librerie da poter esplorare e dire: «Scusa...».   
Sul viso del biondino comparve un'espressione soddisfatta accompagnata dalle sue esili braccia che si intrecciavano sul torace. Pareva godersi appieno lo spettacolo ed il Nightray ebbe l'impulso improvviso di aggredirlo di nuovo.   
Gilbert lo lasciò andare, rimanendo comunque vicino al più giovane in modo da poter intervenire più prontamente.   
«Andiamo, forza» esclamò in tono più autoritario.   
Vincent, rimasto in disparte con Break, era estasiato dall'atteggiamento che il più grande aveva assunto. Gli piaceva vederlo prendere in mano le redini della situazione in maniera dura e comportarsi da fratello maggiore che si prendeva cura di loro.   
In cuor suo era combattuto tra l'odio e l'affetto nei confronti di Elliot, poiché non voleva che Gilbert dovesse angustiarsi a causa sua, ma allo stesso tempo gli piaceva assistere alle ramanzine che il moro gli impartiva quando combinava qualcosa. Il suo cipiglio diveniva affascinante in una maniera particolare e indescrivibile per Vincent.   
Ripresero a camminare seguendo l'albino mentre il biondo veniva raggiunto da una graziosa fanciulla in età adolescente che aveva i capelli della sua stessa sfumatura di biondo.   
«Fratellone, stai bene?» domandò subito con apprensione.   
Il ragazzo le sorrise voltando completamente le spalle alla piccola comitiva.   
«Sì, Ada non preoccuparti... è tutto a posto».   
   
La cena dei tre Nightray non poté svolgersi in maniera peggiore: dopo la scenata nella sala principale, Elliot aveva espresso la volontà di cenare da solo nella sua stanza e così Vincent e Gilbert si erano ritrovati a mangiare da soli nella camera del più giovane.   
«Forse abbiamo sbagliato a portare con noi Elliot...» esclamò il maggiore dopo diversi minuti di silenzio, posando la forchetta sul bordo del suo piatto per versarsi un po' di vino nel bicchiere.   
Continuava a pensare alla sua reazione di poco prima in aggiunta al malumore evidente che aveva mantenuto pressoché costante durante l'intero viaggio.   
Vincent si prese qualche istante per deglutire il boccone di tenera carne che stava masticando prima di rispondere: «No, Gil. Non poteva rimanere a casa con la nostra nobile madre  _e lo sai_...».   
Gilbert cambiò espressione, assumendone una che manifestava quanto in realtà fosse in accordo con il pensiero di Vincent.   
«Sì, però...» fece per obiettare, ma il biondo sollevò una mano per bloccarlo e disse: «Deve abituarsi, non c'è altro da fare».   
Sembrava deciso e risoluto in maniera definitiva, cosa che un po' suo fratello gli invidiava. Lui faticava per riuscire a convincersi e prima aveva da vagliare tutte le alternative possibili.   
Il moro annuì alla sua affermazione e riprese a mangiare, riflettendo.   
«Potremo portarlo a fare un giro per la città domani prima di andare alla villa, se la pioggia lo permette» propose «Magari riusciamo a trovargli una libreria che gli piace» proseguì.   
Vincent bevve un sorso di vino mentre soppesava l'idea. Lui che ricordasse non aveva mai visto librerie durante le sue precedenti visite, ma era anche vero che lui andava lì esclusivamente per lavoro e che quel genere di negozi non gli interessavano, quindi ne avrebbero anche potuta trovare una o due.   
Dopo qualche momento disse: «Se trovasse una buona libreria probabilmente smetterebbe di essere così di cattivo umore...».   
Era un'idea niente male a ben pensarci, per questo non si meravigliava affatto che fosse stato Gilbert ad averla.   
Il cipiglio di quest'ultimo divenne improvvisamente molto deciso mentre concludeva: «Allora domani accompagneremo Elliot in giro!».   
   
«Quell'idiota!».   
Elliot diede un calcio ad uno dei suoi bauli, facendosi male al piede. Digrignò i denti per il dolore, attribuendo anche di quello la colpa al piccolo sconosciuto con cui aveva litigato.   
Il Nightray si lasciò cadere seduto sul letto e guardò in direzione della finestra, vessata senza pietà dal temporale.   
Non appena era arrivato nella sua stanza aveva cominciato a sbollire l'ira calciando i suoi bagagli, che per fortuna non contenevano cose fragili.   
La cena che gli era stata servita dopo poco l'aveva mangiata malvolentieri e non l'aveva neanche finita: il malumore gli aveva chiuso lo stomaco. Adesso che si stava un po' calmando se ne pentiva, perché gli stava venendo appetito.   
Si lasciò cadere all'indietro sul copriletto sbuffando sonoramente.   
«Maledizione perché mi sono fatto trascinare qua?» ringhiò a mezza voce, stringendo il pugno e sbattendolo sul materasso. Si rimise seduto e guardandosi le mani, il cipiglio deciso.   
«Tornerò a Londra appena ne avrò l'occasione. Mi rifiuto di rimanere in un posto del genere con... con...» un nervo si contrasse nella sua tempia «... con quel piccolo mostro biondo...!».   
Continuava ad avercela con il giovanotto che gli aveva causato imbarazzo nella sala.   
Avrebbe tanto voluto rendergli lo stesso trattamento. Gli sarebbe piaciuto immensamente metterlo in ridicolo nello stesso modo.   
Si alzò dal letto e prese a camminare in su e giù, agitato.   
La camera non era all'altezza del suo rango sociale ed il suo malumore gli faceva sembrare tutto ancor più orribile e malmesso di quanto fosse in sé. C'erano pochi mobili, un piccolo comò di fianco al letto fatto con legno di scarsa qualità, esattamente come l'armadio situato in un angolo e come l'impalcatura stessa del letto. A completare il tutto, non c'era neanche una piccola stufa per riscaldare la stanza durante la notte.   
Perché diavolo Vincent li aveva condotti presso quella locanda...!   
Alla fine il Nightray si placò e cominciò a spogliarsi. Gli era occorso l'aiuto di sua sorella Vanessa per riuscire a legare il plastron sotto il risvolto del colletto. Disfare il nodo non fu molto difficile, per fortuna, però fu decisamente lungo. Dopo il plastron toccò al panciotto blu notte e poi ai pantaloni.   
Rimase solo con la camicia indosso, che aveva intenzione di tenere per contrastare il freddo della notte; tuttavia, cambiò idea molto presto poiché il tessuto dell'indumento era ancora impregnato di pioggia.   
Si liberò anche di quella e, completamente nudo, si rifugiò sotto le coperte.   
Il materasso era gelido a contatto con la sua pelle nuda e anche di questo Elliot ebbe modo di lamentarsi masticando un'imprecazione tra i denti, benché consapevole che non poteva far niente per cambiare la situazione. Così si rannicchiò e chiuse gli occhi cercando di prendere sonno. Gli ci volle un po', ma alla fine Morfeo si risolse di accoglierlo tra le sue braccia, concedendogli un po' si meritato riposo.   
Il mattino seguente il giovane Nightray fu destato dal suo sonno da alcuni colpi battuti sull'uscio della porta della sua stanza e dal rumore della stessa che veniva aperta - avrebbe dovuto dire a quell'inquietante albino di far oliare i cardini quando fosse sceso.   
Tutto ciò che si limitò a fare fu mugugnare e voltarsi dalla parte opposta. Era stanco e voleva dormire ancora. Non aveva voglia di alzarsi dal letto ora che l'aveva riscaldato.   
Avvertì qualcosa di pesante che si aggiungeva al suo peso sul materasso ed una familiare voce maschile chiamarlo: «Elliot, è ora di alzarsi. Non vuoi fare colazione?».   
Sentire la voce di Vincent così suadente e soprattutto vicina gli fece ricordare improvvisamente di non essere a casa sua, nella sua accogliente stanza.   
Spalancò subito gli occhi e scattò seduto istantaneamente. Le coperte - che lui aveva tirato fino al collo - gli caddero in grembo nel movimento, scoprendogli completamente il torace nudo.   
Elliot arrossì vedendo che Vincent era comodamente seduto sul suo letto e lo fissava sorridendogli.   
La porta della sua stanza era aperta e Gilbert seguiva imbarazzato la scena dal vano, le braccia incrociate sul petto.   
Entrambi si erano cambiati d'abito rispetto al giorno prima e adesso sfoggiavano un abbigliamento molto più modesto, costituito essenzialmente da camicia e panciotto ed un paio di pantaloni scuri. Gilbert aveva sciolto i capelli e Vincent invece li aveva raccolti in una coda con un nastrino rosso.   
Solo in quel momento Elliot ricordò che la sera prima aveva dimenticato di chiudere a chiave l'uscio e adesso se ne pentiva profondamente.   
«Che diavolo ci fate voi qui?!» sbottò cercando di distanziarsi dal fratello biondo, tirando su la coperta per nascondere il torace.   
«Ti abbiamo chiamato dal corridoio ma non rispondevi, quindi siamo entrati» spiegò semplicemente Vincent, senza perdere il suo apparente buonumore «Devi vestirti e scendere di sotto. Faremo colazione nella sala» soggiunse «E poi andremo a fare un giro per la città» concluse mentre si alzava in piedi.   
L'espressione sul viso di Elliot divenne un misto tra stupore ed oltraggio.   
«C-che... CHE COSA?!».


	2. Una serie di fortuiti incontri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Perché dobbiamo uscire? Prima dovremmo andare alla villa e posare i bagagli e...».   
> «I bagagli possono rimanere sulla carrozza mentre siamo in giro» gli fece presente Gilbert «Ho già mandato qualcuno a cercare il cocchiere...».   
> Elliot non capiva perché i suoi fratelli volessero insistere con quella tortura. Lui sperava di poter andare a casa quella mattina stessa e chiudersi a soffrire da solo nella sua nuova camera, elaborando un piano di fuga.  
>  **Wordcount:** 5946 ([FiumiDiParole](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))

_«C-che... CHE COSA?!»_.   
Vincent rivolse un'occhiata di finto stupore al fratello minore.   
«Perché? Non hai fame?» domandò «Non ti fa bene digiunare, Elliot...».   
Quest'ultimo divenne improvvisamente arrabbiato.   
«No, non mi riferivo a quello!» sbottò «Perché dobbiamo uscire? Prima dovremmo andare alla villa e posare i bagagli e...».   
«I bagagli possono rimanere sulla carrozza mentre siamo in giro» gli fece presente Gilbert «Ho già mandato qualcuno a cercare il cocchiere...».   
Elliot non capiva perché i suoi fratelli volessero insistere con quella tortura. Lui sperava di poter andare a casa quella mattina stessa e chiudersi a soffrire da solo nella sua nuova camera, elaborando un piano di fuga.   
«Vogliamo controllare se c'è qualche negozio interessante prima di andare a casa...» mentì prontamente Vincent, senza accennare minimamente al fatto che facevano tutto ciò per allietargli la permanenza e tirargli su il morale.   
Elliot avrebbe voluto opporsi ancora ma non aveva validi argomenti da poter sfruttare per convincerli senza accennare alle vere ragioni che lo spingevano ad andare a casa subito. Se avessero saputo cosa aveva intenzione di fare molto probabilmente l'avrebbero ostacolato in ogni modo, magari addirittura avrebbero messo sotto chiave la carrozza. Non poteva permettere che succedesse.   
Emise un sospiro seccato di rassegnazione.   
«D'accordo, andiamo...» esclamò senza alcun entusiasmo.   
«Bene, su vieni a mangiare...» lo esortò Vincent sorridendogli.   
«D-devo vestirmi prima!» obiettò il fratello minore «Uscite di qui!» li cacciò a gran voce, stizzito.   
Vincent si produsse in una risatina irritante mentre esaudiva la sua richiesta e Gilbert non fece altro che svanire nel corridoio, in rigoroso silenzio.   
La porta venne chiusa senza fare troppo rumore e Elliot rimase a fissarla truce, come se si aspettasse che da un momento all'altro i suoi fratelli apparissero di nuovo per controllare che si stesse veramente preparando.   
«Cavolo, quanto sono irritanti...» borbottò mentre si toglieva definitivamente di dosso le coperte e si alzava in piedi.   
Sbadigliò vistosamente senza preoccuparsi di nasconderlo - e perché avrebbe dovuto? Dopotutto era solo - e si diresse verso i suoi bagagli, chinandosi ad aprire la valigia in cui trasportava i suoi abiti.   
Cominciò a frugare in cerca di qualcosa che non desse troppo nell'occhio e che al tempo stesso non fosse eccessivamente formale: doveva confondersi - nel limite del possibile - con la folla, come avevano fatto i suoi fratelli.   
Il problema era che - a differenza loro - lui a Londra aveva frequentato quasi unicamente luoghi di ritrovo dell'alta società; pertanto il suo abbigliamento era composto totalmente di abiti adatti all'alto lignaggio della sua famiglia.   
Digrignò i denti e masticò un'imprecazione mentre disfaceva praticamente tutta la valigia, che aveva faticato immensamente a preparare senza farsi aiutare da sua sorella Vanessa - era una questione di principio, dato che Vanessa l'aveva sbeffeggiato dicendo che lui non sarebbe mai stato in grado di preparare come si doveva una valigia da viaggio da solo - per trovare qualcosa che potesse adattarsi alla situazione che doveva affrontare.   
Alla fine decise di optare per una camicia bianca con le maniche larghe che si chiudevano in stretti polsini inamidati ed il colletto montante che quasi gli nascondeva completamente il collo, un panciotto a doppio petto in tinta unita beige con ampi risvolti ripiegati sulle spalle di una marsina blu notte che aveva volutamente lasciato aperta. Sotto il colletto si annodò alla bell'e meglio una cravatta bianca con le rouches alla maniera del plastron - non era mai stato capace di annodarsi decentemente una cravatta in vita sua.   
Indossò un paio di pantaloni color crema particolarmente aderenti che gli arrivavano fino alla caviglia. Per fortuna il panciotto era abbastanza lungo da coprirgli i bottoni che gli chiudevano i pantaloni sul ventre.   
L'estremità inferiore venne nascosta in un paio di Hessian 1 neri che aveva indossato talmente tante volte durante le sue lunghe passeggiate attraverso Hyde Park da avere la suola consumata. Erano mesi che i suoi fratelli più grandi gli consigliavano di comprarsene un nuovo paio, per non sfigurare in pubblico, ma a causa della loro situazione finanziaria lui si era sempre fatto scrupoli a dar loro ascolto ed aveva continuato ad opporsi.   
«Non voglio comprarne altri, questi sono comodi!» aveva insistito col ripetere, testardamente, ogni volta che Fred o Claude entravano in argomento. Persino Vanessa aveva cercato di convincerlo su richiesta degli altri due, dato che a lei dava più ascolto rispetto a tutti gli altri membri della famiglia.   
Adesso era ben felice di averli tenuti, dato che gli erano utili per non sembrare eccessivamente nobile - e poi da quel che aveva potuto vedere dalla carrozza le strade erano tutte in terra battuta, per cui camminare a lungo sarebbe stata una vera tortura con indosso delle rigide scarpe nuove.   
Una volta pronto si riavviò velocemente i capelli con una mano senza neanche potersi aiutare con uno specchio, poiché non ce n'era nemmeno uno piccolo piccolo nella stanza.   
Quando si reputò pronto si avviò verso la porta, soffermandosi un momento prima di aprire l'uscio per inspirare a fondo, calmarsi e darsi coraggio.   
Uscì nel corridoio, constatando con sollievo che a quanto sembrava i suoi fratelli avevano rinunciato ad aspettarlo e l'avevano preceduto al piano di sotto. Per lui era meglio così: scendere da solo gli avrebbe permesso di dare poco nell'occhio. I suoi fratelli, benché si fossero abbigliati in maniera sobria, erano comunque troppo appariscenti.   
Il brontolio improvviso del suo stomaco gli ricordò che la sera prima non aveva mangiato quasi niente e che sarebbe stato più saggio mettere qualcosa sotto i denti in fretta; così scese due gradini alla volta le scale e si trovò davanti la sala quasi deserta.   
Gli avventori erano pochi e grazie al cielo intenti a smaltire la sbornia della sera prima.   
Vincent e Gilbert erano seduti in un angolo, in disparte. Il loro tavolo era ingombro di piatti, segno che avevano ordinato una colazione abbondante. Elliot ne fu felice e si affrettò a raggiungerli.   
Si sedette di fianco a Gilbert - dove era apparecchiato per una terza persona - e subito si servì di uova e bacon e si versò una tazza di thè.   
I suoi fratelli sollevarono lo sguardo dalla colazione che stavano tranquillamente consumando per osservare il più piccolo che con una mano zuccherava il suo thè mentre con l'altra si accaniva sul bacon.   
«Sono contento che tu abbia fame stamattina» esclamò Vincent sorridendogli. Dal suo modo di porre l'affermazione sembrava quasi sapere che non aveva cenato la sera avanti.   
Elliot lo fulminò con un'occhiataccia, tacendo solo perché aveva la bocca piena. Non era dell'umore per sopportare qualsivoglia commento riguardante il suo appetito.   
Deglutì cercando di non fare troppo rumore - o di essere troppo volgare - e si portò alla bocca un po' di uova.   
Gilbert era contento che avesse fame, perché significava che tutto sommato stava bene: quand'era arrabbiato si ostinava a digiunare anche se era palese che avesse bisogno di mangiare. Al contrario di suo fratello però non disse niente, per non disturbare il precario equilibrio emotivo di Elliot. Non voleva che si mettesse a fare un'altra scenata come quella della sera avanti. Doveva godersi la giornata e divertirsi, in modo da non pensare più a tutto ciò che aveva lasciato a Londra.   
«Desiderate altro?».   
Break si avvicinò al tavolo con una postura adatta al suo ruolo di cameriere ma con un'espressione che palesava ben altro stato d'animo.   
Elliot nel frattempo si era servito un'altra porzione di uova e bacon ed aveva aggiunto anche un paio di pasticcini di carne dall'aspetto assai invitante. Mentre masticava un boccone di questi ultimi - l'impasto era friabilissimo ed il ripieno di carne cotto al punto giusto - sollevò lo sguardo verso il cameriere.   
Scorgendo la sua espressione ed il soggetto cui era rivolta temette che stesse per fare qualcosa che per quelli del suo rango era praticamente proibito.   
«No, nient'altro...» rispose cordialmente Vincent, sorridendogli «Oh, però forse Elliot vuole qualcos'altro...» soggiunse, rivolgendo gli occhi bicromi al fratellino.   
Su quest'ultimo si ebbe la convergenza dell'attenzione dei tre presenti, cosa che lo mise fortemente in agitazione.   
«Perché dovrei volere qualcos'altro?!» esclamò in tono irritato, fulminando con occhi dardeggianti d'ira il biondo.   
«Mmh, okay allora nient'altro» confermò Vincent in maniera definitiva.   
Break prese atto della cosa e se ne andò senza dire altro, lasciandoli da soli a consumare in pace il resto della loro colazione.   
Elliot poté così finire di riempirsi la pancia senza essere ulteriormente disturbato e, una volta che ebbe terminato, i suoi fratelli lo esortarono ad uscire con loro.   
Il cielo quella mattina era terso e chiaro e la città portava ancora i segni dell'acquazzone della notte: la strada era fangosa e c'erano pozzanghere melmose disseminate ovunque. Pareva un vero e proprio campo di battaglia.   
C'erano donne intente ad annaffiare i fiori esposti sui davanzali delle loro modeste casette campagnole controllando al tempo stesso i danni riportati dopo la pioggia e bambini che si inseguivano lungo la strada, inzaccherati di fango fin quasi al ginocchio.   
In quel momento Elliot fu ben felice di avere indosso i suoi vecchi Hessian.   
«C'è davvero qualche posto da visitare, qui?» domandò scettico il più giovane dei tre, mettendosi dinanzi agli altri due per avere la loro attenzione.   
«Certamente, proseguendo in quella direzione ci sono molti negozi e locande» rispose Vincent, indicando la strada nella direzione in cui la loro carrozza si era allontanata la sera prima - e dalla quale stava tornando indietro proprio in quel momento.   
Il cocchiere fece fermare i cavalli proprio davanti i tre fratelli e si levò il cappello in atto di cortese saluto. Gilbert si avvicinò all'uomo e gli diede l'incarico di recuperare i loro bagagli dalle rispettive stanze facendosi anche aiutare da qualche dipendente della locanda e gli consegnò una piccola borsa contenente dei soldi, dicendogli di darne una parte a chi avrebbe aiutato la preparazione ed il trasporto dei bagagli e poi di usarli per trascorrere il resto della mattinata mentre loro erano in giro. Concordarono l'ora ed il luogo d'incontro; dopodiché il cocchiere si congedò con un ossequioso inchino dirigendosi verso l'ingresso dell'edificio.   
«Perché gli hai dato tanto denaro?» obiettò Elliot non appena l'uomo fu entrato.   
«Perché nessuno qui è un fedele servitore dei Nightray come lui, pertanto non vorranno essere costretti a lavorare per noi senza alcun compenso» spiegò con logica inoppugnabile Gilbert «E poi perché  dovrà pur trascorrere in qualche modo le ore che noi passeremo fuori, no?».   
«Sì, ma... così tanto...».   
«Non preoccuparti, Elly» s'intromise Vincent «Non rimarremo a corto di denaro. Io qui ho già un'attività avviata in maniera più che soddisfacente e Gil è un ottimo medico, non faticherà a dimostrarlo e ad accumulare pazienti...» soggiunse.   
«Vince, non dire così!» lo rimproverò Gilbert imbarazzato: sembrava quasi che suo fratello fosse disposto a fare del male a qualcuno perché lui potesse lavorare e farsi conoscere. Non era esattamente ciò che aveva in mente di fare.   
Elliot esibì una smorfia simile ad un broncio infantile, distolse lo sguardo e chiese: «Allora? Andiamo o no?».   
Riconosceva quando le ragioni della sua controparte erano giuste o sensate e non aveva intenzione di sentirsi dire apertamente che aveva torto. Era come subire un affronto al suo orgoglio personale, che non era poco.   
«Sì, andiamo» convenne Gilbert «Vince, fai strada tu?».   
«Con piacere, Gil» esclamò il biondo esibendo uno dei caldi sorrisi che riservava solo a Gilbert.   
Si pose alla testa del gruppetto e li guidò lungo la strada principale.   
Le numerose pozzanghere li costringevano a procedere a zig-zag ed il fango che si appiccicava sotto le suole li rallentava. Elliot sorprese più d'una volta Gilbert a lanciare preoccupate occhiate verso le sue scarpe, dubitando di aver compiuto una scelta oculata per quanto riguardava le scarpe - portava un paio di mocassini marroni che sembravano essere stati comprati di recente o comunque indossati poco e tenuti con cura. Persino Vincent un paio di volte si controllò le scarpe - anch'esse mocassini, di fattura simile a quelli del fratello maggiore ma di colore diverso, blu scurissimo, per riprendere il colore del suo gilet e del nastro per capelli.   
Elliot fu felice di non avere tanti problemi sullo stato delle sue scarpe, tanto che il suo procedere si fece più baldanzoso e sicuro. Vedere i fratelli in difficoltà in un posto dove loro l'avevano costretto ad andare migliorava il suo umore. Era come una piccola vendetta personale che si era liberamente preso su di loro.   
Vincent aveva ragione: lungo la strada c'erano numerosi negozi dall'aria artigianale che vendevano cose delle più disparate; tuttavia non c'era nessun negozio che attirasse l'attenzione di Elliot.   
I suoi fratelli si guardavano intorno in cerca di qualcosa che valesse la pena di essere visitato; tuttavia non trovarono niente.   
Il minore mentre avanzava guardando gli edifici scorse una piccola via laterale che attirò immediatamente il suo sguardo: c'era l'insegna di una libreria che sporgeva da un edificio.   
Gli occhi cerulei del Nightray s'illuminarono subito e lui si fermò in mezzo alla strada. Fortunatamente Gilbert guardava nella sua direzione e si bloccò.   
«Elliot?» chiamò.   
«C'è una libreria di qua!» asserì evidentemente sovreccitato.   
«Allora andiamo» concluse Vincent, dirigendosi per primo in direzione della traversa.   
Aprendo la porta un campanellino tintinnò ma nessuno si fece vedere né tantomeno si udì alcun saluto.   
Ad Elliot non importava granché di chi altro ci potesse essere all'interno della libreria. Il fatto stesso di poter vedere qualcosa che gli era familiare gli bastava. Certamente non era come una delle enormi librerie londinesi che era solito frequentare. Per la verità era piccola e la sola fonte d'illuminazione era data dalla luce che filtrava dalle finestre polverose. Le file di scaffali erano posizionate in parallelo in mezzo alla stanza e non solo lungo le pareti ed erano stracolme di libri di tutte le misure.   
Subito si gettò tra le file di scaffali, dimenticandosi dei suoi due accompagnatori, che rimasero alquanto stupiti da quell'improvviso accesso di energia. I due si scambiarono un'occhiata di tacita intesa: avevano appena trovato qualcosa che avrebbe potuto rendere più piacevole il soggiorno del minore in campagna.   
Quest'ultimo era già intento a scorrere con gli occhi i titoli degli innumerevoli volumi alla ricerca di qualche autore che conosceva o di titoli che accendessero la sua curiosità. I suoi fratelli lo seguivano con lo sguardo da lontano ma lui non li stava minimamente considerando, troppo impegnato nella sua ricerca.   
Cominciò ad estrarre libri dagli scaffali a raffica, aprirli e leggerne le prime righe. Era il suo abituale modo di giudicare se un libro oltre ad avere un bel titolo risultava essere anche interessante per i suoi gusti.   
Teneva i libri impilati tra le braccia e mano a mano che finiva di leggere l'incipit decideva se comprarli - e in tal caso finivano in fondo alla pila - oppure se lasciar perdere - e allora li riponeva al loro posto.   
Gilbert non aveva mai visto Elliot tanto esaltato né preso a tal punto da sembrare di nuovo piccolo. Era tenero vederlo affondare con tanta dedizione e aspettativa il viso tra quelle pagine e sperare che il contenuto fosse di suo gradimento.   
Vincent era molto meno interessato alle manifestazioni di gioia fanciullesca del suo fratellino; pertanto non gli occorse un grande sforzo per accorgersi che si era appena fatta viva una persona che molto probabilmente lavorava nella libreria.   
«Signorina...» salutò cordialmente, rivolgendo un breve inchino verso Gilbert, il quale comprese immediatamente che lo sguardo eterogeneo del biondo andava oltre la sua persona. Si affrettò pertanto a spostarsi e a rivolgere il proprio saluto alla fanciulla cui suo fratello stava rendendo omaggio.   
Quando la vide riuscì a capire almeno in parte tutta la galanteria usata da Vincent: si trattava di una giovane ragazza adolescente con lunghi e lucenti capelli biondo chiaro e grandi occhi verde smeraldo ad incorniciarle il volto dai tratti sottili. La bocca era minuta ed il colorito pallido, com'era di moda in quel periodo. Era palese che fosse il suo incarnato naturale, poiché non c'era niente di fasullo nel tenue rossore che le accendeva le guance.   
Quello stesso viso rievocava un qualche ricordo alla mente di Gilbert, solo che il moro non riusciva a focalizzare di cosa si trattasse.   
Era vestita con un abito lungo con le maniche marroni a sbuffo ed un corpetto beige che si adattava al suo fisico snello senza costringerla per renderle i fianchi ancor più stretti di quanto già non fossero per gentile concessione di Madre Natura. L'abito aveva un collo molto alto che le copriva per intero la giugulare e bordato con un minuscolo orlo di pizzo bianco. La gonna era marrone, chiaramente sprovvista di crinolina2 e le arrivava a coprire completamente i piedi, anche se era facile intuire che portasse delle scarpe con un tacco non proprio indifferente a giudicare dal rumore che producevano i suoi piedi sulle assi del pavimento.   
«Buongiorno, signori...» li accolse la ragazza con voce bassa e tremula, evidentemente a disagio «Posso esservi d'aiuto? Cercate qualcosa in particolare...?».   
«No... grazie, signorina...».   
Vincent s'interruppe volutamente, sperando che la fanciulla si presentasse spontaneamente. Era molto interessato a conoscere il suo nome.   
«Ada, signore. Ada Vessalius» si presentò la bionda, abbassando gli occhi imbarazzata. Non era molto a suo agio in presenza di ben due giovanotti che sembravano avere circa la sua età ed erano oltretutto così avvenenti.   
«Incantato, signorina Ada» Vincent le sorrise dolcemente «Non siamo qui per acquistare qualcosa ma perché nostro fratello minore è affascinato da negozi come questo...».   
Elliot era troppo impegnato ed immerso nei suoi pensieri per ascoltare il discorso.   
«Oh, vostro fratello è un lettore appassionato?» chiese Ada, gli occhi di smeraldo illuminati di innocente curiosità ed anche gioia «Anche mio fratello lo è».   
Sembrava felice di aver trovato qualcuno che condividesse la sua medesima situazione.   
«Vostro fratello è qui con voi, miss Ada?» s'intromise Gilbert in tono gentile. In quel contesto si sentiva parecchio a disagio data la palese intesa che intercorreva tra i due biondi e non voleva essere lasciato da parte, né voleva che suo fratello finisse col comportarsi da dongiovanni come suo solito. Non era una buona cosa, specialmente dato il lavoro che faceva: come sarto era bene che non entrasse in confidenza con tutte le sue clienti, che al contrario sembravano ben liete di rimanere da sole con lui anche in situazioni piuttosto intime.   
Era per questo suo atteggiamento che presso le sue sartorie era circondato di giovani donne di bassa levatura che potessero impedirgli di rovinare il buon nome dei Nightray rimanendo invischiato in qualche scandalo.   
Ada sorrise con naturalezza al moro.   
«Mio fratello lavora qui con me. Dovrebbe stare sistemando i nuovi libri negli scaffali ma non vorrei che si fosse nascosto a leggere da qualche parte...».   
Elliot era così intrigato dalla lettura e così preso allo stesso tempo nello scorrimento degli scaffali che non fece caso al giovanotto rannicchiato sul pavimento al capo della scaffalatura; pertanto quando cercò di passare alla fila successiva, inciampò su di lui e gli cadde addosso.   
Un tonfo sordo riecheggiò nel negozio, seguito da mugolii di dolore che attirarono l'attenzione dei tre che stavano discutendo in tutta tranquillità vicino alla porta.   
«Fratellone?» chiamò Ada, precipitandosi tra gli scaffali, preoccupata.   
Con molta più calma Vincent e Gilbert la seguirono per andare a vedere che cos'era successo.   
Si fermarono vicino ad Ada ad osservare i due ragazzi distesi a terra. Elliot era sopra, per cui non gli ci volle tanto a sollevarsi, permettendo così all'altro di fare altrettanto.   
«Mi disp...» fece per scusarsi, finché la sua vittima non gli gridò contro: «Sei di nuovo tu!».   
La voce riaccese l'ardore di Elliot, che la riconobbe per quella del piccoletto della sera avanti. Non c'erano dubbi: avrebbe riconosciuto quei capelli biondi e quegli occhi verdi colmi d'impertinenza in mezzo a mille altri.   
Gilbert si stupì per non aver riconosciuto subito i tratti somatici di quel ragazzino in quelli di Ada, che erano praticamente identici.   
Se si forse accorto della somiglianza probabilmente avrebbe potuto evitare quell'incontro.   
«Ma non guardi mai dove cammini?» esclamò arrabbiato il biondino, rialzandosi e spolverandosi i calzoni corti, lunghi appena fino al ginocchio. Un paio di calze bianche spesse gli copriva i polpacci e portava un logoro paio di scarpe vecchio stampo, di quelle con le fibbie. Ovviamente erano anche munite di un bel tacco quadrato che serviva a dargli qualche centimetro in più di quelli propri della sua minuta statura naturale.   
Indossava una camicia bianca ed un gilet marrone che gli andava un po' grande.   
A Gilbert faceva tenerezza: sembrava ancora più piccolo con quel già era.   
«E sei anche pesante...».   
«Oz sei ferito!» esclamò Ada stupita, portandosi una mano a coprire la bocca. In effetti, dal naso stava perdendo sangue, anche se non sembrava essersene accorto.   
«Davvero?» fece.   
«Perché tu stai rannicchiato a terra come un topo?! Già sei basso...!» ringhiò Elliot, ignorando la conversazione in atto.   
«Parli tu che non sei molto più alto di me...» ribatté a tono il biondo.   
Elliot fece per rispondere ancora quando Gilbert gli si posizionò affianco e gli impedì di parlare tappandogli la bocca.   
«Mi spiace per il comportamento di mio fratello, vogliate scusarlo» intervenne.   
«Sì, quando è immerso nella lettura non fa più caso a niente» s'aggiunse Vincent.   
Il più giovane divenne paonazzo per la rabbia repressa contro i fratelli: come osavano intromettersi e parlare al suo posto...! Non avrebbe mai chiesto scusa ad un elemento del genere!   
Cominciò a dimenarsi cercando di liberarsi dalla presa stoica di Gilbert, che per contro oppose più resistenza. Mentre scalciava pestò un piede del fratello, costringendolo a lasciarlo andare. A quel punto il Nightray più giovane si allontanò da lui e gridò: «Andate tutti al diavolo!».   
A quel punto corse via, piantando i suoi fratelli in asso nel negozio. La porta venne sbattuta con violenza e Elliot continuò a correre senza fermarsi. Voleva mettere quanta più distanza possibile tra sé e quel posto più in fretta che poteva.   
Gilbert e Vincent si scambiarono un'occhiata perplessa; dopodiché il più grande sospirò esasperato e rassegnato insieme.   
«Vi prego di scusarlo, non è capace di controllarsi quando si arrabbia...» disse.   
«Ada! Oz! Che cos'è tutto questo fracasso, si può sapere?».   
Un uomo di statura notevole e piuttosto robusto arrivò alle spalle di Ada. Pareva uscito dalle pareti stesse, perché il campanello non aveva più suonato e non si erano sentiti altri rumori di porte che venivano aperte.   
L'uomo era biondo come i due ragazzi ed aveva gli stessi occhi. Una folta barba ben curata gli cresceva sul mento e indossava un paio di occhiali da vista. I capelli erano lunghi e raccolti in una coda posata sulla spalla sinistra.   
«Zio Oscar!» esclamò Ada.   
«Oz ha di nuovo...» esordì Oscar ma si bloccò quando vide i due clienti «Oh, sono Oscar Vessalius, il proprietario della libreria» si presentò.   
Vedendo il sangue uscire dal naso del nipote si precipitò da lui e lo afferrò per le spalle.   
«Oz che hai fatto?! Sanguini! Sei di nuovo salito sulla scala?» chiese angosciato, come una mamma iperprotettiva.   
«No, signore. È stato nostro fratello» si intromise timidamente Gilbert, profondendosi in un inchino di scuse «La prego di perdonarlo anche se non è qui. Posso controllare come sta, sono un medico».   
Gilbert non amava mettersi in mostra ma desiderava rimediare in qualche modo al danno provocato da Elliot.   
«È un medico?» esclamò Oz sorpreso «È così giovane!».   
«Non essere maleducato!» lo rimproverò Ada.   
«Lo farebbe davvero? La ringrazio!» asserì Oscar «Prego, da questa parte».   
Si voltò per condurlo, accompagnato dai nipoti. Gilbert fece per seguirli quando suo fratello gli posò una mano sulla spalla per fermarlo ed attirare al contempo la sua attenzione.   
«Io vado alla sartoria, Gil: devo controllare alcune cose. Ci vediamo dopo» si congedò.   
«Okay, ci rivediamo alla locanda» lo salutò Gilbert, prima di seguire i Vessalius.   
C'era una porta in un angolo del negozio, nascosta tra gli scaffali. Oltre di essa si trovava una stretta e ripida scala che conduceva al piano superiore, dove si trovava la casa della famigliola bionda.   
Era piccola ma accogliente. Gilbert era abituato a spazi molto più grandi ma la sensazione di calore familiare che gli offrì quel posto benché fosse la prima volta che ci metteva piede fu molto maggiore di quello della sua casa natale a Londra.   
Venne introdotto in un piccolo soggiorno, dove venne fatto accomodare assieme ad Oz.   
Il ragazzo si sedette accanto a lui guardandolo in trepida attesa, il sangue che ormai gli era gocciolato fino al mento.   
«Le serve qualcosa di particolare?» s'informò Oscar mentre Ada domandava: «Vuole una tazza di thè?».   
Sopraffatto dall'imbarazzo, arrossì leggermente prima di rispondere: «Ehm... no, posso controllare così. Il thè lo accetto volentieri, grazie».   
Non era abituato ad avere rivolte a sé tante domande insieme. Gli riusciva difficile assumere un contegno più sicuro, perché temeva di risultare maleducato rispondendo singolarmente.   
I due non sembrarono aver colto il suo disagio. Semplicemente si eclissarono, lasciandolo da solo in compagnia di Oz.   
Calò un silenzio colmo d'imbarazzo tra di loro.   
Gilbert si era offerto di visitarlo, però non sapeva niente di lui e non era abbastanza estroverso da iniziare lui la conversazione.   
Per sua fortuna il biondo era di diversa disposizione d'animo.   
«Che cosa devo fare, dottore?» chiese in tono assolutamente innocente «Devo spogliarmi?» soggiunse quasi subito come suggerimento. Per dimostrare che avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa gli avesse ordinato si accinse ad aprire il gilet.   
Gilbert ancora non era abituato a sentirsi chiamare "dottore", però quel primo accenno di discussione servì a scioglierlo un po'.   
«No, non serve!» si affrettò a dire, posando le mani sulle sue per impedirgli di procedere con la rimozione degli indumenti.   
Quel contatto risultò strano al Nightray: le sue mani erano più piccole e snelle al tatto di quanto non sembrassero ad occhio. Inoltre la sua pelle era molto morbida al tatto e calda. Era molto diversa da quella dei londinesi più poveri, costretti a lavorare intere giornate per guadagnarsi quel poco che serviva loro per vivere. Forse dipendeva dal fatto che Oz si occupava di una libreria e non lavorava in fabbrica; ciononostante gli sembrava assurdo che un ragazzo come lui si interessasse tanto della cura personale. Quest'ultimo non sottrasse le mani al contatto e rimase per qualche momento a fissare quelle di Gilbert, come in trance.   
Quando il moro superò quella fase di stupore - cosa che lo impegnò per un misero lasso di tempo - si ritrasse come ustionato, suscitando una risata nel più piccolo.   
«Non siete ancora abituato al contatto coi pazienti?» domandò fissandolo dritto negli occhi «Siete medico da poco?».   
La sua ilarità gli illuminava le iridi smeraldine, facendole sembrare di una tonalità più vivace.   
Nessuno aveva mai intuito il suo problema, neppure Vincent, che lo conosceva meglio di chiunque altro. Quel ragazzino era veramente singolare.   
«G-già...» ammise, arrossendo imbarazzato. Che razza di dottore era uno che si vergognava a mettere le mani addosso ai pazienti per visitarli...? Avrebbe dovuto superare quell'assurda paura ma era più forte di lui. Anche se gli piaceva essere un medico - nonostante fosse sempre alle prime armi - aveva timore di essere troppo invadente con i suoi pazienti, qualsiasi fosse la loro età o il loro sesso.   
«Be', non si deve preoccupare. Vedrà che facendo pratica non si sentirà più in imbarazzo» Oz gli sorrise «Intanto può far pratica con me. Non farò resistenza, glielo assicuro».   
Le guance già rosse del moro presero letteralmente fuoco a quell'affermazione: per come l'aveva posta sembrava quasi offrirsi come una prostituta a qualsivoglia cosa volesse fargli.   
Oz non sembrava essersi accorto dell'ambiguità della sua affermazione. Normalmente neanche Gilbert ci avrebbe fatto molto caso. Non era incline ai doppi sensi; tuttavia, era da solo - almeno per il momento - con un giovanotto in casa sua. Ciò non avrebbe dovuto costituire un problema per un normale giovane di buona famiglia come lui; tuttavia, Gilbert aveva una peculiarità di cui nessun altro in famiglia era a conoscenza, e cioè il fatto che a lui le ragazze non piacevano. A lui piacevano gli uomini.   
Lo teneva nascosto a tutti - fratelli inclusi - perché gli omosessuali non solo non erano ben visti dalla società ma erano anche legalmente punibile3 e lui non aveva alcuna intenzione di passare il resto della sua vita in prigione. Ciononostante, era anche vero che trovandosi in compagnia di un ragazzo così carino era difficile resistere al formulare pensieri di un certo tipo, soprattutto se gli erano dati certi spunti. Cercò di reprimerli: Oz era ancora piccolo - avrà avuto sì e no undici o dodici anni, quasi la metà dei suoi - e la sola idea di poter anche solo pensare ad un bambino in una certa maniera faceva sentire Gilbert un depravato della peggiore specie.   
«D-d'accordo...» disse il moro un po' agitato «Ma non preoccuparti, devo solamente controllare che il tuo naso non sia rotto...» spiegò abbozzando un sorriso impacciato.   
   
Dopo essere uscito dalla libreria Elliot era ritornato sulla strada principale ed aveva proseguito a diritto, senza sapere dove stesse andando. Non che gli importasse: voleva solamente mettere quanta più distanza possibile tra se stesso e quell'insopportabile nanerottolo biondo.   
Doveva sbollire la rabbia in qualche modo, anche se non sapeva come. In un posto come quello non aveva la più pallida idea si dove andare. Forse sarebbe dovuto tornare indietro alla locanda e rimanere lì, magari bere qualcosa mentre aspettava che i suoi fratelli tornassero. Aveva abbastanza denaro con sé da potersi ubriacare almeno un paio di volte.   
Non era entusiasta all'idea di avere quel Break intorno per tante ore. Quel tipo era inquietante. Ciononostante, gli sembrava la soluzione più ragionevole tra le alternative che aveva a disposizione.   
Era sul punto di fare dietrofront e tornare sui suoi passi quando un negozio attirò il suo sguardo: la vetrina era pulita e la facciata dell'edificio sembrava quasi nuova grazie ai vasi di fiori colorati esposti sotto le vetrine. La porta era sovrastata da un'insegna di legno scuro sul quale era riportato il nome del negozio, il quale lasciava intendere - assieme agli oggetti esposti - che si trattava senza ombra di dubbio di un negozio di strumenti musicali.   
Elliot si stupì: possibile che esistessero negozi del genere anche in posti sperduti come quello...?   
Istintivamente si accostò alla vetrina ed osservò gli strumenti: c'erano moltissimi flauti dolci e traversi di moltissime fatture diverse e violini con archetti dal design esteticamente raffinato. Attraverso il vetro si vedeva anche un pianoforte a coda, situato all'interno. Fu quest'ultimo ad attirare particolarmente l'interesse del ragazzo: fin da bambino gli era stato insegnato a suonare gli strumenti musicali e ad apprezzare la musica in generale.   
Dopo aver sopportato per anni noiose lezioni di violino, finalmente i suoi fratelli maggiori avevano ascoltato le sue lamentele ed avevano deciso di fargli cambiare strumento. Vanessa aveva suggerito di acquistare un pianoforte a coda e loro le avevano dato ascolto, poiché era quella tra tutti somigliava di più a Elliot, caratterialmente parlando.   
La scelta era stata azzeccata, dato che il ragazzo si era innamorato dello strumento.   
Dalla vetrina del negozio il giovane Nightray riusciva a scorgere un ragazzo, seduto sul panchetto innanzi al piano. Apparentemente era intento a suonare.   
Dalla sua prospettiva il nobile non era in grado di scorgere il suo viso, poiché era nascosto dai ribelli capelli neri.   
Incuriosito e interessato allo stesso tempo, Elliot decise di entrare, non avendo nient'altro di meglio da fare al momento.   
Non appena ebbe varcato la soglia, la dolce musica del pianoforte riempì le sue orecchie. Era una bella melodia nonostante fosse palesemente melanconica. Probabilmente il pianista misterioso non era di umore allegro.   
Elliot si fermò vicino alla porta, incantato dall'abilità del misterioso ragazzo che, a quanto sembrava, non si era accorto della sua presenza. La cosa non gli dava molto fastidio in realtà: capiva perfettamente la concentrazione di chi suonava un pezzo al pianoforte, specialmente se era un'opera composta da lui.   
Elliot aveva scritto tantissime melodie per pianoforte e ovviamente non aveva mancato di infilare gli spartiti in valigia al momento della partenza.   
In quel momento si ritrovò a domandarsi il motivo di un gesto simile: lui non aveva la minima intenzione di rimanere là. Voleva tornare a casa sua a Londra e - non appena se ne fosse presentata l'occasione - non avrebbe esitato ad andarsene.   
Era nel bel mezzo delle sue elucubrazioni riguardo possibili piani di fuga quando una voce maschile richiamò la sua attenzione: «Vuole rimanere sulla porta ancora a lungo?».   
Nightray si riscosse dai suoi pensieri e notò che adesso il ragazzo si era girato verso di lui e lo fissava in attesa di ricevere una risposta. Il suo tono di voce dava chiaramente ad intendere quanto quell'intrusione non gli risultasse gradita, benché si trovassero in un negozio e che quindi l'ingresso di clienti dovesse essere, anzi, molto ben accetto.   
Elliot assunse un cipiglio irritato mentre avanzava all'interno di un paio di passi. Non gli piaceva il tono con cui quel ragazzo gli aveva parlato. Era ovvio che non sapesse _chi era lui_.   
Come se si fosse reso conto di cosa stesse pensando, il misterioso giovane si volse verso di lui, cosicché Elliot poté vedere il suo viso - o per meglio dire, una parte di esso. La metà superiore era completamente nascosta dietro un grosso paio di occhiali dalle lenti rotonde e - almeno in apparenza - molto spesse. A coprire ulteriormente la vista c'erano lunghi ciuffi di capelli che gli cadevano sugli occhiali. Il suo volto era completamente circondato da ciuffi ribelli - anzi, sembrava quasi sparirvi dentro.   
«È venuto per qualcosa in particolare o solo per spiarmi mentre suono?» lo interrogò ancora lo sconosciuto, mantenendo inalterato quel fastidiosissimo tono impertinente.   
Elliot sollevò il mento ed inarcò un sopracciglio, trattenendosi dal manifestare apertamente la sua ira dinanzi a tanta arroganza. Un muscolo vibrava come impazzito nella sua tempia sinistra, dando perlomeno un vago sentore della sua furia repressa - manifestazione che venne palesemente ignorata dal suo interlocutore.   
Cercando di mantenere pacato il suo tono di voce per non risultare troppo maleducato, il nobile disse: «Quel pianoforte dovrebbe essere in vendita... non dovrebbe suonarlo».   
Era una constatazione del tutto vera; ciononostante il misterioso moro replicò: «Verificavo che fosse accordato. Nessun cliente comprerebbe un pianoforte senza assicurarsi che sia in perfette condizioni... o forse lei sì?».   
Elliot si sentì pungere sul vivo dall'affermazione: non era di certo il tipo di persona che avrebbe ingenuamente creduto alle lodi tessute da un venditore riguardo la sua merce, neanche nel caso di un pianoforte a coda bello come quello.   
«Certo che no! Io non mi accontento certamente delle parole di un commesso per decidere di comprare un piano!» esclamò stizzito.   
La bocca dello sconosciuto si aprì in una "o" muta che illuminò un po' il suo volto.   
«Ha dimestichezza con il piano? Non l'avrei mai creduto...» commentò con tono di puro stupore.   
«Che cosa?!» ruggì Elliot senza riuscire a trattenersi dal gridare.   
«Mi sembrava più il tipo da violino...» lo sconosciuto abbozzò un sorriso mentre si voltava per intero verso il suo interlocutore «Immagino che ne abbia suonato almeno uno in vita sua... e chissà quanti deve averne rotti...».   
Rise della sua stessa battuta mentre Nightray assumeva un colorito tendente al rosso fuoco dal collo alle orecchie.   
«Tu!» ringhiò attraversando a lunghi passi il negozio. Afferrò il commesso per il bavero della camicia e lo sollevò dal panchetto quasi di peso, avvicinandolo tanto al suo viso che quest'ultimo poté sentire il suo alito soffiargli sotto il naso. Doveva aver fatto colazione da poco, perché sentiva un odore dolce e salato insieme ogni volta che esalava un respiro.   
«Come ti permetti di trattarmi così?! Io sono Elliot Nightray, il discendente della grande casata duc-».   
«Mh? Nightray...?».   
Il ragazzo lo interruppe con assoluta naturalezza, mostrandosi improvvisamente perplesso e curioso insieme.   
Elliot sorrise trionfante: finalmente sembrava aver capito con chi aveva a che fare e quale fosse il suo posto. Non sopportava che i suoi fratelli - che erano suoi pari per status sociale - gli mancassero di rispetto o lo trattassero come un bambino; men che mai poteva permettere ad un popolano qualsiasi di fare altrettanto.   
«Sei quello che ieri sera guardava Break alla locanda!» esclamò il pianista. Era sicuramente lui: la descrizione fisica che gli era pervenuta dalle pettegole della cittadina gli calzava a pennello.   
Il sorriso del nobile si trasformò in una maschera di pura rabbia: con che rapidità si diffondevano le chiacchiere in un paesino come quello...? Se avesse trovato il responsabile che aveva sparso per primo la voce l'avrebbe fatto pentire a colpi di spada.   
Nessuno poteva infangare gratuitamente la sua reputazione in quel modo.   
Prima che potesse dire qualsiasi cosa il ragazzo bruno scoppiò a ridere di una risata che non era affatto di scherno. Pareva soltanto divertito da qualcosa che Elliot non sapeva o non capiva; tuttavia, il ragazzo non si sentì preso in giro da quella sua improvvisa esplosione d'allegria.   
«Qui nessuno ha mai avuto il coraggio di fare una cosa del genere, sai?» disse, rivolgendo un sorriso a Nightray.   
«Guarda che non è affatto come sembra!» sbottò Elliot irritato «Io non ho nessun interesse per quell'albino inquietante!».   
Il suo interlocutore rise di nuovo.   
«Albino inquietante...?» ripeté quando le risa furono cessate «Questa è la prima volta che lo sento definire così... sai che in fondo non sei male, Nightray?».   
«E-eh?» fu tutto quello che Elliot riuscì a dire. Adesso non riusciva più a seguirlo: stava cercando di insultarlo ancora o di fargli un complimento...?   
«Credevo che tutti i nobili fossero pomposi damerini pieni di loro e incapaci di soffiarsi il naso senza l'aiuto di una schiera di maggiordomi e cameriere al loro seguito...» il ragazzo si prese un momento per sorridere della propria affermazione.   
«Ehi!» esclamò Elliot punto sul vivo, approfittando di quel breve momento di silenzio.   
Il musicista inclinò leggermente il capo su una spalla e gli tese senza esitazioni la mano destra.   
«Piacere, Elliot Nightray. Io sono Leo».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 Stivali di derivazione militare che hanno una parte che può essere tirata su a protezione del ginocchio durante la cavalcata e ripiegata per camminare.  
> 2 La crinolina era un accessorio di abbigliamento femminile utilizzato nel corso del XIX secolo. Consisteva in una sottogonna rigida che sosteneva e rendeva gonfie le gonne.  
> 3 In Inghilterra vigeva una legge risalente al 1533 ed emanata sotto il regno di Enrico VIII nota come _Buggery Act_ ( _buggery_ è un termine inglese che comprende tutti gli atti di sesso non procreativo, ma soprattutto il sesso anale, specie omosessuale, nonché gli atti di zooerastia) che condannava gli accusati all'impiccagione. Nel 1861 la pena del carcere prese il posto della pena di morte e del sequestro dei beni.


End file.
